Aurora
|-|Basic= |-|Acquiring the Moon= |-|Acquiring the Sun= Summary Once the sole daughter of the Duke of Austria whose mother died at a young age, Aurora would follow in her footsteps before too long, passing away from a chill wind that spread into the castle and killed her in her sleep. However, rather than simply being dead, she soon awoke in the kingdom of Lemuria, a fantastical fairy tale universe that she originally believed to be a dream. However, it was not long before Aurora learned of her death, and how the land of Lemuria had been conquered by the evil usurper queen Umbra, who ripped the sun, moon, and every single star out of the sky and sealed them away within her daughters and within the Abandoned Monastery. From there, she would venture forth, gathering allies and soothing the pains of the people on the way, to save the reality of Lemuria, kill Umbra, and reunite with her father, and to save Austria from the coming flood. As it turned out, however, the path she would take was not so simple... Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 4-C | 4-A Name: Aurora, The Child of Light, "Princess", The Savior of Lemuria Origin: Child of Light Gender: Female Age: 8-9 | Appears to be a teenager (Exact age unknown) | Appears to be a teenager (Exact age unknown) Classification: Human, Savior, Spirit, Descendant of Erin the Conqueror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept swordsman, Skilled leader, negotiator, and puzzle-solver, Flight, Energy Blasts, Magic, Healing, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Light Manipulation, Forcefield, Regeneration (Low), Does not require breath/sustenance as a spiritual entity, Immunity to curses, hexes, and other harmful magics with her crown, Can interrupt enemies actions by damaging them mid-action (Interrupt) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought on par with Crepusculum, within whom was sealed the whole of the Moon) | Star level (Fought on par with Nox, within whom was sealed the whole of the Sun) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought on par with Umbra, who extinguished the Sun, Moon, and all the stars in the sky, she did so with some measure of ease, although the extent of this is not defined, and it is unknown if her dragon transformation at the end of the game enhanced her power or not) Speed: Hypersonic+ with at least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Faster at this point than the Living Mountain, which can rise above the clouds in under one second easily; can dodge close-range natural lightning and sound-based attacks, can outpace arrows in flight) | FTL (On par with her enemies, most of which can dodge and keep pace with her multi-directional, light-based attacks) | FTL with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (On-par with Umbra, who pulled the Sun, Moon, and all the stars of Lemuria from the night sky in a maximum timeframe of 2 years; a bare minimum of tens of billions of times the speed of light, likely considerably higher) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Roughly as strong as monsters who are this strong through size alone) | Class 25+ (Capable of taking on Nox) | Class T (At this point is the physically strongest being in the series, up to and including the living mountain) Striking Strength: Moon Class | Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Moon level (Fought on par with Crepusculum, within whom was sealed the whole of the Moon) | Star level (Fought on par with Nox, within whom was sealed the whole of the Sun) | Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from a blood-lusted Umbra) Stamina: Superhuman (Has been shown to fight through multiple injuries from multiple fights on end with little sign of being impaired by pain; very soon after enduring physical and emotional torture from Umbra for an extensive period of time, got back up and began fighting with no handicap) Range: Extended melee range with the Sword of Maththildis, likely up to several kilometers with magic | At least the same | At least the same Standard Equipment: The Sword of Maththildis, A variety of Oculi (Various gemstones that can be equipped for bonus stats and effects, one Brilliant of each plus one Princess Stone and one Erin's Stone is standard equipment; only one Oculi can be equipped in each three slots Armor, Accessory), Igniculus (An elemental companion in the form of a firefly), her crown (Which prevents harmful curses, magic, and the like from affecting her), her flute (which, when played, eases emotional pain and sorrow in other beings) Intelligence: Gifted, especially for her age; has been shown multiple times to solve the puzzles she encounters almost instantly in-game Weaknesses: Severe emotional stress/shock can cause her to drop her guard, has a limited pool of MP to draw from when casting spells (although this is rarely a problem given her ability to replenish MP naturally with Igniculus), somewhat inexperienced (although still highly experienced in comparison to other people her age) Feats: *Slew Crepusculum, Nox, and Umbra, as well as large numbers of various Dark Creatures *Destroyed an infestation of fire spiders that was stopping the heart of a living, humanoid mountain as tall as the clouds *Liberated Lemuria by returning the Sun, Moon, and stars to its skies *Solved the individual problems of nearly everyone in Lemuria Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slash:' Slashes an enemy. Her basic attack. *'Slash (All):' Slashes all enemies at once. Has a long cast time. *'Starlight:' Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto the enemy. Deals heavy light-elemental damage uses MP. *'Starlight (All):' Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto all enemies. Deals heavy light-elemental damage uses MP. Has a long cast time. *'Light Ray:' Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses MP. Has a long cast time. *'Light Ray (All):' Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses lots of MP. Has a very long cast time. *'Enhance Damage:' Boosts the damage she or a targeted ally deals with 45% for the next 4 turns. *'Healing:' Heals a targeted ally. Uses MP. *'Guard:' Surrounds self in a transparent orb and takes a defensive stance. Reduces all damage she takes by 80% and increases her speed by 70% until her next turn. Instantaneous cast time. *'Counterattack:' When attacked, has a 30% chance to counterattack with an instantaneous Slash, even if the opponent is at a range. An excellent counter to enemies possessing superior speed to her. *'Interrupt:' By damaging an enemy in the middle of them casting an action, she can interrupt that enemy's action entirely and force them backward on the Timeline, which in-game serves as an initiative tracker. Possibly a gameplay mechanic, but still worth mentioning (There's nothing proving it is, and all combat feats are presented as gameplay.) Igniculus: Not technically a technique or ability, but is a part of Aurora's combat style. This elemental in the form of a firefly is Aurora's primary companion, and although he is a separate thinking entity, he does not actively provide outside help, instead of acting entirely under Aurora's direction in combat. By expending its Light Energy, he can heal gradually Aurora or her allies, or alternatively can blind enemies, slowing their actions. He can also use his Light Energy to activate special switches/buttons and open special containers, and like Aurora can fly. When his Light Energy runs low, although it gradually refills over time, he can refill it by gathering Wishes, a mysterious energy that seemingly forms on plant life. Doing so also refills some of Aurora's HP and MP as well. Key: Duskmoon Tower-Era | Cynbel Sea-Era | End of Game/White Dress Aurora Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Child of Light Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Spirits Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Musicians Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demigods Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses